In the Eye of the Storm (Roger Hodgson album)
In the Eye of the Storm is the first solo album by former Supertramp member Roger Hodgson. The album's first single was the four-minute edit of "Had a Dream (Sleeping With the Enemy)", which peaked at number 48 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100.artist=roger hodgson|chart=all}} "Had a Dream" chart history, Billboard.com. Retrieved July 26, 2011. The follow-up single, a four-minute edit of "In Jeopardy", was a minor hit, peaking at number 30 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart but failing to crack the Billboard Hot 100.In the Eye of the Storm in the Billboard charts, Allmusic. Retrieved July 26, 2011. The album itself was only moderately successful, stalling at number 46 in the Billboard album charts and only reaching number 70 in the UK Albums Chart.Roger Hodgson in the UK Charts, The Official Charts. Retrieved August 9, 2011. It performed far better in Canada, going platinum within a month of its release. It also enjoyed success in Australia, hitting number 23 on the Album Charts as "Had a Dream (Sleeping with the Enemy)" peaked at number 21. A sticker affixed to the cover cellophane of the album name-dropped both the album's two singles and "Hooked on a Problem", indicating that "Hooked" may have been intended for a single release at some point. Reception }} The album received a positive review from Allmusic, who stated that the album's key quality is that Hodgson plays the vast majority of the instruments himself. They also noted that though the music itself lacks any progressive rock elements, "The spirit of traditional progressive rock experimentation is alive on this album; five of the seven songs exceed six minutes." Track listing All songs written and arranged by Roger Hodgson. #"Had a Dream (Sleeping With the Enemy)" (8:27) #"In Jeopardy" (5:59) #"Lovers in the Wind" (4:11) #"Hooked on a Problem" (5:10) #"Give Me Love, Give Me Life" (7:33) #"I'm Not Afraid" (7:03) #"Only Because of You" (8:40) Personnel *Roger Hodgson: guitars, keyboards, lead and backing vocals, bass guitar, drums on "Lovers in the Wind" and "Hooked On a Problem" *Michael Shrieve: drums (except on "Lovers in the Wind" and "Hooked On a Problem") *Ken Allardyce: harmonica on "I'm Not Afraid", additional vocals on "In Jeopardy", "Lovers in the Wind", and "Give Me Love, Give Me Life" *Jimmy Johnson: fretless bass on "Lovers In the Wind" and "Only Because of You" *Claire Diament: female voice on "Only Because of You" *Scott Page: saxophones on "Hooked On a Problem" Production *Written, arranged and produced by Roger Hodgson *Recorded at Unicorn Studios, Nevada City, California. *Recording engineers: Scott Litt & James Farber *Assistant recording engineer: Ken Allardyce *Technical assistance: Chris Amson *Mixed at Power Station, New York *Mixing engineer: James Farber *Assistant mixing engineers: Ken Allardyce & Malcolm Pollack *Mastered at Masterdisk, New York *Mastering: Howie Weinberg *Digitally remastered by Andrew Garver at A&M Mastering Studios, Hollywood, CA. *Special thanks to Yamaha and Skip's Music, Sacramento *Roger Hodgson represented by Doug Pringle The following inscription is printed inside the CD booklet: I'd like to thank all those who weathered the storm with me, especially Doug Pringle and Ken Allardyce, for their musical and moral support.' Charts '''Album – Billboard (North America) References Category:Pop albums by British artists Category:1984 debut albums Category:Roger Hodgson albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:Soft rock albums Category:1984 albums